


Когда в комнате темно

by ixerik



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixerik/pseuds/ixerik
Summary: В гостинице, где остановились ребята, случилась авария, из-за чего электричество перестало работать во всём здании. Холодный номер, полное отсутствие света и тёплое одеяло. На часах девятый час... Есть идеи, чем заняться этим вечером?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Когда в комнате темно

— Это уже не смешно! — захныкал Киллуа, в очередной раз клацнув по выключателю, после чего разочарованно сполз по стене прямо на холодный пол. 

Электричество в номере ребят отключили ещё утром. Из-за этого им не удалось позавтракать тостами и посмотреть последнюю серию нового мультсериала про рейнджеров, который был, кстати, весьма неплох! В принципе, на этом субботние неурядицы могли бы закончиться, если бы криворукие гостиничные мастера успели устранить все неполадки как раз к их возвращению в город. 

Но нет. На ресепшене миловидная девушка с виноватой улыбкой на лице сообщила постояльцам «прекрасную» новость: «У нас случилась авария, но мы обещаем решить эту проблему в ближайшее время. Просим прощения за доставленные неудобства». 

— Надо было попросить у неё компенсации! Какого чёрта?! — Киллуа дёрнулся всем телом, едва сдерживая агрессию, и насупился, как индюк. 

В комнату в одних шортах и майке влетел Гон и, прошлёпав босыми ногами к окну, резко остановился. Ноготь большого пальца тотчас же очутился у него во рту, пока светло-карие глаза внимательно исследовали комнату. 

— Чего потерял? — Киллуа подтянул к груди правое колено и опустил на него подбородок, заинтересованно разглядывая угловатую фигуру своего _уже не совсем друга_ на фоне послезакатного, ежесекундно темнеющего неба. Лёгкий шлейф последнего света скользнул по выпирающим остреньким ключицам, прыгнул на кончик вздёрнутого носа, заструился вокруг тонкой шеи и скрылся в густоте вечно растрёпанных чёрных волос. А белая майка на карамельной коже сейчас выглядела так привлекательно!.. но чёрт! — Ты не замёрзнешь _так_? 

Киллуа в самом деле забеспокоился. Погодка на улице была далеко не летняя, и холод без работающих батарей давно успел пробраться внутрь. И если ему, закалённому, подобная температура была вполне привычна, то что насчёт этого южного деревенщины, никогда не видавшего снега? 

— Уже! — воскликнул Гон с лёгкой обидой в голосе, словно в этом затянувшемся ЧП был замешан сам Золдик. 

— Эй, я тут не при чём! — Киллуа выставил руки перед собой, напоминая тому, чтобы сделал лицо попроще. Он заметил, как смуглый кулак торопливо и хмуро потёр нос, а оголённые ноги, не в силах больше терпеть, заходили на месте, словно заведённые. — Пойдём, я одолжу тебе что-нибудь тёплое. 

Гон подпрыгнул, то ли от радости, то ли от судороги, когда Киллуа неспешно поднялся с пола, сунув руки в карманы широких спортивных шорт до колена, и двинулся к гардеробу, в котором три ящика из четырех были заняты его одеждой. 

Не то чтобы он был модником (хотя и это тоже), скорее, привычка постоянно закупаться чем-то новеньким у него сформировалась ещё с детства, когда все вокруг твердили, что профессиональный убийца должен уметь скрываться от преследователей (а разные образы в этом — лучшие помощники). 

Бледные пальцы легко дёрнули за круглую ручку, и второй ящик сверху плавно выехал вперёд, обнажая несколько плотно прижатых друг к другу свитеров и много чего ещё, что Гон не смог разглядеть из-за спины Киллуа. Через несколько секунд в руках Фрикса очутился большой и пушистый ком одежды, в который тому уже не терпелось завернуться. 

— Ох, сп-пасибо! — поблагодарил он, едва попадая зубом на зуб, после чего бросил щедрый дар на кровать, сам уселся на краешек и со скоростью света принялся натягивать на себя широкую футболку.

Киллуа легонько толкнул поясницей ящик и, опершись о гардероб, с умилением уставился на своего дуралея, запутавшегося в рукавах тёмно-синего свитера. Вот же удивительный человек: что любовно раздевать его, что заботливо одевать — всё одно, всё чертовски приятно. Он следил за каждым его движением, пытаясь угадать, за какую вещь Гон возьмётся дальше своими непослушными растопыренными ладонями. Так забавно было видеть его в своей одежде...

Когда зелёные шорты отлетели в сторону, а сам Фрикс потянулся за плотными спортивками, Киллуа соблазнился и искоса взглянул туда, куда всего месяц назад не посмел бы и вовсе. Тонкие губы растянулись в грустной улыбке: поскорее бы лето, чтобы вновь (но теперь уже без стыда) лицезреть его таким до безобразия открытым...

Пока Гон деревянными пальцами пытался поймать упавший на пол белый шерстяной носок, Киллуа осознал, что в комнате уже совершенно стемнело. Он оттолкнулся от гардероба и подошёл к окну. В соседних домах хвастливо горел свет, в очередной раз напоминая, что лузеры на этой улице только они. Уже ни на что особо не надеясь, Киллуа шлёпнул ладонью по выключателю. 

Темнота. 

— Ещё только девятый час... — он резко развернулся на носках, — чем займёмся?

Синие глаза не сразу нашли Гона. Только спустя пару секунд разворошённая кровать скрипнула, а бугорок на ней, незаметный издалека, ожил, издавая проказливый смех. Из-под ватного одеяла показалось едва различимое лицо. 

— Лично я — спать! — усмехнулся Фрикс, двигаясь к стене и уступая место с краю. — Если честно, этой ночью мне было холодно, поэтому, — он подавился зевком, — я постоянно просыпался...

— А мне почему не сказал? — нахмурился Киллуа, неспешно подходя к кровати. — Мог бы разбудить, я бы...

— Ты был таким милым во сне, что я не посмел, — ответил Гон так просто и честно, как умел только он, после чего с головой нырнул под одеяло и, поворачиваясь к Золдику спиной, уронил на того ещё более смущающее признание: — Но теперь я буду крепко спать. В твоей одежде, мне так тепло, словно это ты меня обнимаешь, хе-хе... Спокойной ночи!

Уши Киллуа зарделись почти так же ярко, как при их первом поцелуе. Он, как и всегда, собственно, понятия не имел, что отвечать на такие откровения, а потому выдавил из себя какое-то подобие смешка и, пожелав сладких снов в ответ, потоптался на месте. Как же хотелось с разбега прыгнуть на кровать, залезть под одеяло и затискать этого лохматого балбеса, чтобы до визга, до звона в ушах, и так и уснуть с ним в обнимку... 

Но Гон устал. Гон не выспался.   
Пусть отдыхает. 

С досадой выдохнув, Киллуа призадумался, стоя посреди тёмной комнаты. За окном зашуршали шины автомобиля, вслед за чем по обоям и потолку пробежали бледные лучи света. Синие глаза проследили за ними и остановились в углу, на полке, где тихо отлёживался почти разрядившийся жук-мобайл. В голове вспыхнула идея. 

Когда довольно массивный гаджет оказался в узкой ладони, Киллуа сосредоточился и высунул кончик языка. Вокруг устройства вспыхнула тонкая голубая аура, после чего число рядом с зеленеющим на глазах квадратиком наверху экрана добежало почти до сотни. В этом деле важно было не переборщить: в прошлый раз телефон Гона чуть не зажарился заживо. 

Свободная рука похлопала по карманам шорт в поисках наушников. Вставив их в уши, Киллуа нашёл в темноте очертания кресла и неслышно на него забрался. Голова опустилась на один валик, а длинные тонкие ноги свесились со второго. 

— Хм, — большой палец завис над ровными рядами разноцветных иконок. По правде сказать, он понятия не имел, зачем вообще взял в руки телефон. Игр в устройство было закачано много, но вырубать их как-то не хотелось, особенно зная свою порой пугающую вовлечённость в процесс... Что ещё? Посмотреть смешные видео? Нет, так можно запросто заржать и разбудить Гона. 

— Галерею, что ли, почистить...

Киллуа включил первую попавшуюся песню в плей-листе и принялся ковыряться в альбомах, переполненных фотографиями и видео с их путешествий и миссий. Вот и отдельная папка с несколькими тысячами файлов, которые Гон накидал за всё время существования их общего чата (и которые всегда автоматически скачивались на жук-мобайл при первом просмотре). Никогда руки не доходили их разгрести. Среди прочих здесь была и сегодняшняя порция фото на голубом хребте: с десяток селфи, которые Гон хронически не умел делать; ещё дюжина фото, где он в разных чудаковатых позах стоит на фоне крошечных деревушек у подножия горы, к слову, отменного качества (потому что их делал сам Золдик, конечно же), и…

Киллуа накрыл пальцами рот, расплывшийся в улыбке, словно боясь, что его кто-то увидит: на нескольких фотографиях он увидел себя со стороны, заснятого исподтишка, украдкой, на удивление удачно, как будто у Гона вдруг выпрямились руки. Видимо, тот и правда старался...

Нет. Киллуа ни за что не удалит ни одну из всей этой кучи фотографий. 

Телефон потух и упал на живот вместе с внезапно потяжелевшей ладонью, затем скатился по гладкой ткани серой футболки и юркнул куда-то между телом и спинкой кресла. Бледные оголённые коленки коснулись друг дружки, и Киллуа откинул голову назад, томно закусывая нижнюю губу. В сердце заёрзало странное, пока ещё не оформившееся во что-то конкретное желание. 

— К-хм, — он повернул голову в сторону кровати, на которой всё так же возвышался знакомый бугор. Пальцы на ногах сжались, поджимая под себя тонкую ткань носков. Мысли совершенно спутались. 

Киллуа всегда было мало.

Гон давал себя обнять, а ему хотелось таскать того на руках! Гон дарил поцелуй, а ему хотелось десять таких поцелуев! Конечно, он жаждал ещё и ещё! Да и как можно было не хотеть вновь услышать робкое «щекотно!» в ответ на нежные прикосновения к открытым участкам чужого тела, посмуглевшего под южным солнцем? Но Фрикс, который, с одной стороны, ничуть не противился и охотно принимал его ласки, казалось, мог преспокойно прожить и без них вовсе, как будто ему не было так необходимо... касаться...

Из-за этого Киллуа часто корил себя, полагая, что слишком озабочен и требователен к Гону, и что всё это совсем не главное в отношениях (если произошедшее между ними вообще можно назвать таким словом). Но как бы он не старался сдержаться, при виде любимой улыбки губы и руки сами тянулись навстречу к его личному свету. И эта тяга росла с каждый днём, а вместе с ней возникали и новые желания, пугающие своей смелостью. 

Киллуа ощутил томительное волнение, нахлынувшее на него так некстати. Гон наверняка уже сладко спал, и эгоистично было бы лезть к нему в попытке выплеснуть из себя скопившиеся за день чувства. Наверное, лечь спать и успокоиться в данный момент было лучшим вариантом. 

Он поднялся с кресла и по привычке двинулся к кровати, к тому самому месту, что ему заботливо освободил Гон. Приподняв край ватного одеяла, Киллуа залез под него, как был, не переодеваясь, и тут же осознал свою ошибку: между ним и его личной причиной ежедневного беспокойства сейчас было сантиметров двадцать, не больше. Он мысленно выругался на себя за свою оплошность и, пододвинувшись поближе к краю, словно задеревенел, боясь случайно задеть Гона пяткой или чего похуже...

Нет, к чёрту это! На кресле, согнувшись пополам, будет и то удобнее! Решив не подвергать себя очередной пытке, Золдик приподнялся с кровати и уже ступил правым носком на пол, как рукав серой футболки резко потянули в противоположную сторону. 

— Ты куда? — голос Гона, повернувшегося к нему лицом, прозвучал непривычно тягуче и сладко. Его мозолистая, влажная от пота ладонь скользнула по локтю Киллуа и, опустившись на холодную кисть, мягко её сжала. 

— Да нет... — силы тотчас же покинули Золдика, а идея переехать на кресло теперь смешила своей нелепостью. — Вот... подушку хотел поправить... 

— А-а, — протянул Гон (ещё более лохматый, чем обычно, с чёрной прядью на переносице), но руку не отпустил, даже когда тот лёг обратно на спину и укрылся, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка. 

Ладонь Фрикса была тёплой — ещё бы тот не согрелся под несколькими слоями одежды! — и более квадратной, по сравнению с его собственной. Киллуа всегда чувствовал потребность защитить Гона, когда тот своей маленькой, но цепкой клешнёй хватал его за руку и тащил за собой навстречу новым передрягам. 

Однако сейчас он никак не мог избавиться от странного напряжения в теле: словно всего одно лишнее движение могло потушить искорку, вдруг вспыхнувшую между ними. 

Киллуа услышал, как Гон сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну, и чуть не подскочил, когда тот под одеялом размашисто закинул на его сведённые ноги свою собственную, полусогнутую в колене, решительно придвигаясь ближе. Нежная флисовая ткань спортивок приятно огладила голени, отчего по спине Золдика пробежали мурашки. 

— П-погоди, — голос сбитого с толку Киллуа прозвучал неожиданно хрипло, и Гон, который уже склонился над ним в попытке поцеловать, не смог этого не заметить. Кажется, прошел час с того времени, как Фрикс добровольно отправился смотреть сны. В чём же тогда дело? Внезапно разбуженные люди так разгорячённо себя точно не ведут... — Ты не спал, что ли? 

Ответом ему послужило тихое хихиканье.

— Эта одежда... — начал Гон шёпотом, запуская пальцы в прохладные, вьющиеся на концах белоснежные волосы, поражающие своей природной мягкостью. — Она так сильно пахнет тобой, что я... 

Его лицо сейчас находилось настолько близко, что можно было без труда разглядеть нахмуренные в смущении чёрные брови и слегка приоткрытый рот. Чужое колено продолжало настойчиво таранить сведённые вместе ноги с такой требовательностью, которую Гон до этого никогда не проявлял. 

От осознания у Киллуа просто снесло крышу.

— Ах ты! — вырвалось из него вместе с довольным смешком, когда он подскочил с места, сгребая в охапку и чуть не прикладывая своего дуралея затылком к стене. Прежнюю скованность как рукой сняло: чёрт возьми, ему дали зелёный свет, когда этого так хотелось! 

— Эй, блин!.. — прошипел Гон, кажется, всё-таки ударившись головой, но только крепче вцепился в Золдика, чьё сердце, честное слово, готово было прямо сейчас выпрыгнуть через рот! 

— Прости, прости, прости, — горячо зашептал Киллуа, на всякий случай заранее извиняясь за то, что собирался сделать. Его ледяная ладонь юркнула за пушистый ворот и нащупала горячую ключицу. Тело в объятиях вздрогнуло и попыталось отстраниться, умильно мотая головой. 

— У-убери, убери, чёр-рт! Хе-хе-хе! — еле-еле выдавливал из себя Гон, извиваясь под обжигающим холодом прикосновений, который, по существу, для него не был чем-то неожиданным. Просто сейчас, когда он распалился от сладких мыслей, ощущения казались ярче и в несколько раз приятнее. 

Киллуа провёл ладонью по пылающей спине, снизу вверх, обводя подушечками пальцев каждый позвонок и чувствуя, как плавится сам, как обдаёт жаром его конечности... Гон был словно печка, рядом с которой кровь во всём теле начинала кипеть. 

Фрикс рассмеялся ещё громче, выгнулся дугой, сводя остренькие лопатки вместе, и, вырвавшись из объятий, резко упал навзничь на подушки. Его густые чёрные волосы рассыпались по влажной наволочке, а дыхание сбилось совершенно. 

— Ты что, думаешь, я тебя не переиграю? — Киллуа навис над своей любимой жертвой, опершись на оба локтя, и с вызовом выгнул светлую бровь. Через секунду он полез в наступление, запуская правую ладонь под несколько слоёв одежды. — Сам напросился! 

— У-к-ххх, — Гон заёрзал под ним, спинывая с ног одеяло и еле успевая ловить искры из глаз, сыпавшиеся тем обильнее, чем выше поднимались по его животу пальцы Золдика. Когда они подобрались к груди, стушевался уже сам Киллуа, слегка зависнув в нерешительности. Фрикс, в свою очередь, не упустил повода усмехнуться: — Чего застыл? Я же не девчонка!

— А-ха, нет, просто... — под узкой ладонью отчётливо застучало человеческое сердце, словно Киллуа в самом деле держал его в руке. Странное чувство тревоги накатило вперемешку с воспоминаниями. Ему стало не по себе. 

Гон воспользовался паузой и всё-таки улучил момент для поцелуя. Золдик расслабленно выдохнул и мягко сжал пальцы на пылающей под ним груди в кулак, чувствуя горячий кончик языка Фрикса, обводящий по дуге его потрескавшиеся от мороза губы. Всю дурь, пробравшуюся в голову, выбило в мгновение ока. Чужая потная ладошка задрала серую футболку на спине до лопаток, затем огладила бок, спускаясь ниже и ниже, ребро за ребром... Было так непривычно и радостно ощущать ласки Гона, его забавные причмокивающие поцелуи и понимать, что желание доставить удовольствие — не одностороннее, а очень даже взаимное.

Киллуа не смог сдержать улыбки, налегая на любимое тело и нежно прикусывая пухлую нижнюю губу, сладкую, как сахарная вата. Интересно, а его собственные губы тоже имеют какой-нибудь вкус?.. 

— Ща, — шепнул Гон, обжигая острый подбородок дыханием, и сосредоточенно потёр свободной левой рукой кончик своего носа. — Почешу, пять сек.

Киллуа не сдержался и порывисто уткнулся тому в шею, вдыхая едва ощутимый запах пота. Гон был таким вкусным, словно пряник, что совсем не хотелось от него отрываться. Из горла Золдика вырвалось что-то похожее на довольное мурлыканье, когда правая рука Фрикса скользнула чуть ниже по оголённой спине, задевая резинку шорт. 

Киллуа же осторожно лизнул солоноватую кожу смуглой шеи и аккуратно обвёл языком маленькую выпирающую родинку у её основания. Как же она ему нравилась!

Его ладони за все это время успели согреться, а потому, когда он вновь провёл одной из них по груди Гона, тот даже не шелохнулся. На этот раз они оба замерли в предвкушении того, что пока не осмеливались делать друг с другом. 

Фрикс задрал голову и стыдливо отвернулся, открывая смуглую шею для более настойчивых поцелуев. Киллуа сжал между большим и указательным пальцем затвердевший сосок, что был ближе, и сдавил его, сначала слегка, потом посильнее, в то же время жадно засасывая кожу возле ключицы. Гон боднул виском подушку, но не произнес ни звука. Затянувшаяся тишина начала тревожить. Может быть, это неприятно?

— Да оставь ты мою грудь в покое, я всё равно ничего особенного не чувствую, — признался Фрикс спустя минуту, состроив виноватую мордашку. — Покалывает, да и только... 

— Ох, прости, — Киллуа не смог скрыть разочарования, но покорно отстранился. Странно. Когда он делал подобное с собой, эффект был прямо противоположный. — Я думал, тебе понравится...

Повернув голову, Гон улыбнулся в темноте (Киллуа готов был поклясться, что увидел в его глазах коварный блеск), приподнялся с подушек и клюнул того губами в холодный нос. Его проворные пальцы скользнули по выпирающей тазовой кости Золдика и пролезли под плотно прилегающую к телу резинку спортивных шорт... 

— Эй ты, охотник за острыми ощущениями, — рдея от смущения, Киллуа выдернул оттуда непрощенных гостей под заливистое хихиканье, — я тебе лицензии на это не выдавал! 

— А мне её и не надо, хе-хе! 

Толкнув разбаловавшегося Гона в левое плечо, он развернул тго лицом к стене, после чего крепко прижался со спины к пушистому свитеру, обхватывая содрогающееся от смеха тело руками. Только сейчас, сжимая свой личный комок счастья, всё ещё неудовлетворённый Золдик понял, чего ему так хотелось получить сегодняшним вечером. 

— Ты там уснул, что ли? — раздался из объятий озадаченный голос.

Ответа не последовало.

Колючие кончики чёрных волос защекотали лоб Киллуа, когда он, отодвинув их вверх, чмокнул Гона в шею, у линии роста волос. В нос ударил сладкий аромат хвои, и он был уверен, что причиной тому далеко не новый шампунь, а всего-навсего шило в одном месте. 

Что ж, чего-то интимного и взрослого не получилось. Вместо этого вышла какая-то идиотская возня, только анекдотов для полнейшего абсурда не хватило. Но ещё ведь не всё потеряно? Это ведь можно исправить? 

— Можно мне... сделать кое-что? — спросил Киллуа неуверенным шёпотом, борясь с неловкостью, накатившей вместе с новой волной жара от столь близких объятий. Если честно, он уже давненько думал об этом, раз за разом уединяясь в ванной комнате, но всё это время отчего-то не решался предложить.

— Что-то пошлое? — прямо спросил Гон, получая стыдливый стон себе в затылок и смачный пинок под колено от Золдика.

— Ну, вроде того... Мы это ещё не делали... — пробубнил Киллуа, под конец совсем зажевав слова. — Если тебе будет неприятно, я...

— Я не против, — ответил Фрикс в подушку и потёрся о его грудь спиной, пытаясь лечь поудобнее. Своими ногами он оплёл одну из ног _некогда друга_ и крепко стиснул её между коленей. Тот лишь что-то сдавленно промычал и, наконец, решился. 

Отцепившись от пушистого свитера, Золдик вновь коснулся слегка оголённого плоского живота, остановился на пару секунд у пупка и, сглотнув, задел край спортивных штанов, затянутых на талии шнурками. 

Гон, кажется, догадался, о чём именно с таким смущением его попросили минуту назад, и ещё крепче зажал чужую ногу между своих, приводя её хозяина в восторг. Киллуа дёрнул за эглет, развязал узелок и, поддев резинку штанов вместе с боксерами, спустился ладонью вниз.

Он почувствовал носом жар от оттопыренных ушей Гона и, даже не видя его лица, был просто уверен в том, что тот определено смущён не меньше. 

Подушечками пальцев Золдик ощупал колючие, переплетённые друг с другом волосы, и тотчас же зажмурился от волнения, чувствуя, как пятка, облачённая в шерстяной носок, задела его пока ещё свободную от плена голень. Сердце заходило ходуном, словно бешеное — даже во рту пересохло. Киллуа обвёл языком губы и, задержав дыхание, осмелился продолжить. 

— М-м-х, — голос Гона скрипнул, когда чужая ладонь обхватила его привставший член, жаждущий ласки. Тот почти полностью помещался у Киллуа в кулаке и с ума сводил своей нетерпеливой пульсацией. Затылком Фрикс ощущал сосредоточенное, сбивчатое сопение, а потому мог вполне живо представить, как сильно волнуется тот, кто сейчас лежал позади него и делился теплотой своих объятий. 

Гон таял от нежных прикосновений молча, периодически сглатывая слюну, но ему определённо понравилась идея Киллуа, который, к слову, уже успел сто раз о ней пожалеть. 

Разгорячённому телу так хотелось прижаться к Фриксу сзади, но паршивое чувство неловкости заставляло раз за разом, сантиметр за сантиметром, ослаблять хватку и отодвигаться к краю кровати. 

— Ты... Ты же тоже хочешь, — догадался Гон, тяжело дыша и как будто хмурясь, после чего резко двинул тазом тому навстречу, натыкаясь на вполне очевидный стояк. — Так и думал!

— Н-г-х, забей... — прошептал Киллуа, отодвигаясь ещё сильнее, чтобы не чувствовать дразнящей близости. — Я сам справлюсь, ты это... не обращай... внимания и... 

— Ахренел? — оскорблённо воскликнул Гон, резко усаживаясь на колени и поворачиваясь лицом к перепуганному соседу, который вскочил вслед за ним, не отнимая руки от его паха. — Это же нечестно! А ну, дай сюда! 

— Д-дура-а..! А-ах! — тот замешкался в темноте и не успел предотвратить момент, когда проворные смуглые руки всё-таки залезли к нему в трусы, выбивая из горла стон наслаждения. 

Собственная ладонь уже безотчётно, по инерции продолжала двигаться вверх и вниз по чужому члену, размазывая по стволу сочившийся из головки сок, в то время как у самого Киллуа перед глазами рассыпались блики от настойчивых прикосновений Гона, пристроившегося напротив. 

Почти ничего не было видно, в ушах шумело, мышцы неприятно ныли от неудобной позы, но всё это затмевалось ежеминутно нарастающим сладостным жаром, растекающимся по телу с удивительной быстротой.

— Вот блин... — задыхаясь прошептал Фрикс, подползая к тому ещё ближе и убирая с горящей щёки влажную снежную кудряшку. — Локоть… затёк…

В ответ на это Золдик с нетерпением потянулся к нему и жадно осыпал лицо поцелуями, не попадая, соскальзывая, сбиваясь со счёта. Гон не уклонялся и поймал все до единого: он не смел упустить даже крупицы любви, которую ему сейчас дарили от всего сердца. 

— Ты мне... Очень нра...вишься... — выдохнул Киллуа тому в губы, беспорядочно дёргая рукой от усталости. Через пару секунд он ощутил ответ на своё признание, ошпаривший пальцы вслед за протяжным и довольным стоном. 

Гон больно куснул его в нижнюю губу, вынуждая отстраниться, после чего облизнул клыки и крепко сжал чужой член в кулаке, не желая оставаться в должниках. Результат не заставил себя ждать: Киллуа охнул: его прошибла сладкая дрожь, после которой он заметно обмяк и опустил подбородок на смуглое плечо, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

— Было, ха, здорово! — запыхавшийся Гон хлопнул в ладоши, совершенно позабыв, чем занимался несколько секунд назад. — Ой, — он виновато высунул кончик языка, с хихиканьем вытирая руки о приспущенные спортивные штаны.

— Эй! — Киллуа не смог это проигнорировать и не возмутиться. — Я сейчас найду твои шорты и сделаю то же самое, понятно? Не забывай, ты сейчас в моей одежд..!

Не успел он договорить, как Гон обхватил его перепачканную руку за запястье и преспокойно подтащил к своему рту.

— Что ты..?! — Золдик чуть язык не прикусил, когда Фрикс, методично и без капли стеснений, принялся начисто вылизывать его ладонь. — С-совсем уже?!

В ответ на это Гон зажмурился, умильно рассмеявшись, и навалился на Киллуа, из-за чего они оба упали обратно на подушки, с горящими ушами и абсолютно обессилевшие, словно после тренировки. Всё возмущение как рукой сняло. Довольно урча, Фрикс пристроился у Золдика под мышкой и легонько натянул влажную ткань его футболки между пальцев. 

— Всё-таки есть плюсы в перебоях с электричеством, скажи же? — заключил Гон после небольшой паузы, проказливо посмеиваясь, и с наслаждением вдохнул родной запах под боком.

— Ха, тут ты прав... — Киллуа повернул голову, смахнул ладонью непослушные чёрные волосы с узкого лба и наклонился, чтобы легко в него поцеловать, не забыв, конечно, почесать за оттопыренным ушком. Честное слово, если бы у Гона был хвост, он бы сейчас радостно бил им по матрасу, как щенок.

— Всё. Пора спать, — довольно скомандовал Гон тоном, не требующим возражений, и смешно причмокнул губами, оплетая чужие ноги своими. — Я завтра постираю всё, так что ты не беспоко…

— Даже не думай, этим займусь я, — мягко отрезал Киллуа, растирая ткань пушистого свитера у того на спине. От умиления сладко сдавило грудь: как же сильно хотелось сказать что-нибудь ласковое! — Пусть тебе приснится классный сон, в котором ты стал знаменитым на весь мир охотником, настолько крутым, что круче уже некуда, ну, и всё такое, о чём ты там мечтаешь... — промурлыкал он и, секунду подумав, словно борясь со смущением, добавил: — Спи крепко, солнышко. 

Гон широко улыбнулся и тихонько кивнул, а сам про себя подумал: если он солнышко, то Киллуа непременно облако. Такое снежное, кучерявые облако, за которым всегда можно спрятаться — _за которым тепло и спокойно._


End file.
